Renewable energy sources are a topic of much importance in view of the geopolitical landscape, as we well as perceived climate change. One of the more popular renewable energy sources is wind energy. Wind energy has been used a source mechanical power for hundreds of years, and in more modern times has been used as a source of electrical energy. In the case of creating electrical energy, the air flow of wind is used to turn a propeller (i.e., wind passing blades of large wind generators cause rotation), and the rotational mechanical energy is then converted to electrical energy.
In spite of the many technological advances, propeller-driven wind generation still has many drawbacks. For example, most large scale propeller-driven wind generation use a governor in winds over about 22 miles per hour (MPH), and thus the additional energy in wind in excess of 22 MPH is lost. Moreover, large propeller-driven wind generation has adverse environmental consequences. In particular, the turning blades produce audible noise that disrupts both animals and people living in proximity. Moreover, the large blades are a hazard to birds and other animals such as bats.
Beyond the environmental issues, large propeller-driven wind generation is also expensive to construct and maintain, given that the mechanical components and electrical circuitry are perched atop a tower that may be on the order of 100 to 250 feet above the ground.
Thus, what is needed is a system to extract useful work from the wind that does not need to rely on large propeller-driven equipment.